The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Juniperus chinensis which occurred as a branch sport mutation on a mature cultivated specimen of Juniperus chinensis ‘Pfizteriana’ (not patented) in a foundation landscape planting near Amanda, Ohio U.S. and discovered by Mr. Ned D. Rader of Amanda, Ohio. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Nedsyelo’. The genus Juniperus is included within the family Cupressaceae which comprises about 60 species in the northern hemisphere from the Polar Regions to high elevations in the tropics. Junipers range in habit from groundcovers to small trees. Leaves arranged oppositely or in whorls are either scale-like (adult) or awl shaped or acicular leaves (uvenile). Junipers are generally dioecious with male sporophylls numbering 3–7, yellow. Seed cones appear fleshy or berry-like, glaucous, consisting of 3–8 united scales.
‘Nedsyelo’ Juniper was first asexually reproduced by Mr. Rader at Amanda, Ohio in the summer of 1991 when he took cuttings from the sport branch of the parent plant, which branch was showing the yellow foliage of ‘Nedsyelo’ Juniper. In the initial propagation of this plant, summer cuttings were used. They were cut to a length of 3–5″, dipped in Indolebutyric acid rooting hormone (IBA), stuck in a combination sand/styrofoam rooting medium and placed under a mist system which misted every 10 minutes for 6–10 seconds. They were left under the mist system until they were rooted, then kept in the greenhouse over the first winter. Subsequent propagation was done as winter cuttings. All propagation of ‘Nedsyelo’ Juniper remains true to the original branch sport mutation.
‘Nedsyelo’ Juniper is easily reproduced from winter hardwood cuttings taken in November through January, averaging a success rate of 60–90%. The rooted cuttings grow off quickly in 2½″ pots and can be transplanted into 1 gallon containers and finished out at the end of 1 or 2 growing seasons.
To date, there has been no burning of foliage, no insect or disease infestation, drought, or cold hardiness effect on any of the 100–200 plants that are growing at Amanda, Ohio for 10–15 years. These plants have not suffered any dieback from winter cold temperatures even though they have been through drought conditions and temperature lows of −15 degrees Fahrenheit. The plants have never received any irrigation when planted in field conditions. No fruit or flowers have been noticed on the older plants to date. The only fragrance produced is when the leaves are crushed or cut. Deer do not bother the plants even though deer are present in substantial numbers.
Plant shows hardiness, surviving stressful conditions of extreme drought and extreme high and low temperatures without burning of foliage. Even though the plant is vigorous, it does not spend its energy in becoming large, rather it remains compact (about half the size of other yellow junipers such as ‘Saybrook Gold’ Juniper—U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,014) and symmetrically shaped over time, requiring little maintenance. I measured 3 specimens of ‘Saybrook Gold’ Juniper which were growing at an arboretum in Newark, Ohio. These plants were growing in a spaced out, arboretum-like area. These plants measured six feet high by eleven feet wide (19 years old); six feet high by sixteen feet wide (25 years old); eight feet high by thirteen feet wide (20 years old). These are considerably larger than the oldest plants of ‘Nedsyelo’ Juniper, which is four feet high by six feet wide (17 years old).